1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ropelight, and more particularly to a ropelight connector which facilitates the attachment between two ropelight together, so as to ensure the electrical connection therebetween to prevent a user from being electric shock thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, in order to connect two ropelights 10 together, a connector is used. The conventional connector for connecting two ropelights 10 together comprises a pair of first connecting members 11 each affixed to each end of the ropelight 10 and a second connecting member 12 detachably connected between two first connecting members 11.
As shown in FIG. 1, the first connecting member 11A comprises a pair of tubular conductors 111A longitudinally extended through the first connecting member 11A and electrically extended from two wires 13A disposed in the ropelight 10A respectively. The second connecting member 12A comprises two pairs of rod-like terminals 121A opposedly protruded therefrom wherein each pair of the terminals 121A are adapted for inserting into the two tubular conductors 111A of the first connecting member 11 in such a manner that the second connecting member 12A is capable of connecting between the two first connecting members 11A, so as to electrically connect two ropelights 10A together.
However, the connector cannot securely connect two ropelights 10A together. Since the engagement between the second connecting member 12A and the first connecting member 11A is the terminals 121A and the tubular conductors 111A, the engagement may easy to be detached, especially when a lateral force is applied on the ropelight 10A. The unsafe connection of the ropelights will cause unwanted injury to a user, such as electric shock.
Moreover, the terminals 121A are extended outwardly from the second connecting member 12A, which do not have any protection from the second connecting member 12A, the terminals 121A will easily be damaged by an external force. Thus, the second connecting member 12A becomes an individual part of the connector when it is detached from the first connecting member 11A, such that the second connecting member 12A is easy to loss.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a ropelight connector which can facilitates the attachment of two ropelights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ropelight connector which can securely connect two ropelights together to ensure the electrical connection therebetween, so as to prevent a user from being electric shock from the ropelights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ropelight connector which comprises a locker for ensuring the attachment of the two ropelights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ropelight connector wherein the electrical terminals are well protected by a shelter so as to prevent the terminals from being damaged.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a ropelight connector for connecting a first ropelight and a second ropelight together, comprising:
a first connecting member having a first member head portion and a first member tail portion affixed to an end of the first ropelight wherein a pair of locking sockets is longitudinally formed on the first member head portion and a pair of tubular conductor, which are electrically extended from a pair of wires inside the first ropelight respectively, outwardly protruded from the first member head portion along the locking sockets respectively; and
a second connecting member comprising a second member head portion, a second member tail portion affixed to an end of the second ropelight, and a tubular shelter frame integrally extended from the second member head portion wherein a pair of conductive terminals, which are electrically connected to a pair of wires inside the second ropelight, are outwardly extended from the second member head portion and adapted for fittingly inserting into the locking sockets to engage with the tubular conductors respectively for securely connecting the second connecting member with the first connecting member, so as to electrically connecting the first and second ropelights together.